In A Game Call Sonic the Hedgehog 2006
by Sparklie-the-Tiger
Summary: An Upgrade version of my old story, 'Saving the Worlds of Sonic next gen.' Base on Sonic 2006, A young human girl brought a video-game; Sonic 2006, but then has enters the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Along with her own 2 characters, the 3 are on a journey to find out why she's here. My grammar sucks


**_Sparklie-the-Tiger/Me:_ **Yes, everyone... This is the Upgraded/Updated version of my first story here on FFnet. I decided to rewrite this since it had so many error grammars and had to make it better than my first story. There probably will be some error left, but I'll try to fix later on. I know have some problems with my past and present sentences. Don't remind me! No one's perfect, right? So, if you don't like it then don't read it. Just leave and read somewhere else! And sorry if I'm talking too much. So, again, **no flames**.

**Warning:** It's one of those when a someone/narrator tells their story thing, one of those suck into a video games thing and some violence.

**New Title:** In A Gama Call Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 **((A/N: I think need a better title. Help me...))** It's base on that game.

**Disclaimer: **I don't SEGA or any Sonic the Hedgehog characters, but I do own Sparklie, Prince Tiger 'T.H' Horse & Bruncher

**Summary:** _A young human girl, who's a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog games for so long had enter the world of Sonic the Hedgehog. Along with her own characters, the three are on a journeys to find out why she's here and how will she get back home. The video game she's in is Sonic the Hedgehog 2006... SilverXOcXShadow, hint of OcXCream later on  
><em>

**Rating:** Teen, just to be on the safe side

"Blah"= Normal Talking, /Blah/ = Thoughts

_**Chapter 1:** I'm in What World?_

* * *

><p>...My name is Ginny, or at least it was until in the year of 2006. I wasn't excepting it to happened to me. I'm sure no one did. Anyway, I was coming home one day from game store after buying a video game; Sonic the Hedgehog 2006. I have always been a fan of Sonic the Hedgehog games since it first came out. I even made my own characters, Sparklie the Tiger, Bruncher the Kangaroo and Prince Tiger 'T.H.' Horse the Zebra. I always imagine my own characters with Sonic and the others saving the world from Dr. Eggman. I even imagine myself as Sparklie, running around with Sonic, Shadow and a new character I just found out, Silver the Hedgehog. I know it sound weird from me, but it's true. Heck, I even wish one day to be in a video game of Sonic's world. But how could it happened since it was just a crazy wish? But to that very day, I was about to get my wish come true and I wished I never made that wish...<p>

I just went to my room to play my new game, put it in my game system and once it came on, these words appear on the TV screen saying this_..._

'_Do you want to save the world or to conquer it?_'

I always pick the heroes the sides, so I pick the word 'save' and then it happen. The TV was acting strange as my game system was surrounded by electric waves. The electric waves shoot it out at me, zapping me as I feel great pain. I started to scream in pain with fright then everything went black...

Few moments later...

Everything was still black, but then I also heard some voices...

"You think she okay?" I heard a young male voice. He sounded like in the age of 7.

I then hear another voice, "Of course she okay! She breathing, isn't she?" This one sounded older and a bit more masculine.

The young male, boy whimper a bit with concerns, "B-But... she has been out for an hour now and she still haven't made any movement yet." The boy took a moment to speak again, "...I just hope we won't scare her once she wakes up..."

"She'll be fine..." The other one; young man sighed with no worries.

I decided to open my eyes and see who these guys are. I quietly groan.

"Hey! She waking up!" The boy exclaimed.

I slowly open my eyes, sit up then suddenly felt a slight pain in my head, making me shutting my eyes again, "Ow! My head..." and began to rub it.

"Are you okay?" The older male asked.

I open my eyes again to see the two people, "Yeah, thank-" But, before I could finish saying 'thank you' I look at the people who are with me, except they were not people. One of them was a male, brown humanoid-kangaroo with red boxing gloves and another was a young male, light gray humanoid-zebra with wings.

I stare at them for three seconds then scream out loud with fright, "OH MY GOD!" My loud scream sort of made them jump back a bit as I started to back away them, "D-Don't hurt me! Please!"

The 'animals' look at each other. The zebra spoke to me the kangaroo, "I told you she be frighten of us." He sounded like the boy.

"You would too, if you were in her place!" The kangaroo scoffed. And he sounded like the older male.

I was so confuse and continue to stare at them with fright, making sure they won't try anything bad to me, "O-Okay! Who are you guys? Wh-What are you? And what do you want from me?" I stuttered with fear.

The kangaroo tries to calm me down, showing he means no harm, "Whoa! Ginny, calm down." Now, I was completely confuse. How did this kangaroo knew my name?

I ask him, "H-how do you know my name?"

The kangaroo just gave me a friendly smiled of trust, "I know your name because _you_ created _us_."

Then the zebra spoke to me, "Yeah! Don't you recognize us?"

I closely look at them carefully then quickly remember who they are, gasping with surprise, "Wait a minute! ...Bruncher? As in Bruncher the Kangaroo?"

The kangaroo; Bruncher nodded at me, "Yep! 'Br' for Boxer and the rest for Puncher!"

I gaped with awed. No one knew that quote, but me. It's Bruncher's own quote when he introduce himself. I then look at the winged zebra, "Then you must be Prince Tiger 'T.H' Horse the Zebra!"

The winged zebra; Prince Tiger Horse or T.H for short, smiled at me with glee, "That's me! T.H, short for Tiger Horse."

I was so flabbergasted. "I can't believe it! I-It's really you guys! You're real!" I was smiling like crazy, but happy at the same time. Then I realize something, "Hold on! How could this happen? You two are just make-believe and what are you two doing in my room?"

Bruncher slightly shakes his head, "First of all, we're not in your room... We're in the woods."

I look at Bruncher like he was crazy, "Woods? What are you-?" I stop talking as I quickly notice that I am no longer in my room or my home. I was in the woods and see the sun in the middle of the sky. /It must be the afternoon.../ "...H-How did I get here?" I quietly muttered to myself.

Bruncher spoke again, "Second, how did this happens... We're not so sure."

"What do you mean?" I exclaimed.

"What he mean is... We're not sure how it happen or why, but we have a hunch that it has something to do before you enter this world." T.H explained a bit.

I looked at him and ask, "And what world is this?"

"Sonic's world." Both Bruncher and T.H answered at the same time.

"Wait... Sonic's world? As an the video game of Sonic the Hedgehog? I am...in...a...video game?" I spoke slowly.

Bruncher just answer by nodding.

"N-No way... This is too real and too good to be true!" I exclaimed with excitement, I always wanted to have a life Sonic or close to it. "I'm so... confuse yet excite, but this is so complex!"

"Easy there! Don't hurt your head!" Bruncher exclaimed as he try to calm me down.

"Yeah, you're just landed on head." T.H chuckled.

Then I ask another question, "But still how did I get here?" then I suddenly realize something from before " ...The video game!"

"The video game?" T.H. repeated.

I nodded and explain, "Yes! I remember the video game I brought; Sonic the Hedgehog 2006, put it in my game system then it shoot out the electricity through me, and that's when I black out... It must've have transport me and you guys to this world."

"That makes sense, I guess." Bruncher muttered the last part.

It's true it did make some sense, except for one thing...

"Why am I here?" I asked.

"My guess, to save this world." Bruncher answered.

I stare at Bruncher, feeling more confuse than ever, "What do you mean, save the world?"

Bruncher sighs and explains to me, "Well, it's hard to explain, but... all I remember is that voice, telling us to protect you and also help you to save the world from great evil."

"G-Great evil?" I stuttered with fear. "No way! I am just normal girl! That's suppose to be heroes' job like Sonic and his friends!" Then I realize something else, someone is missing. "Wait! Where's Sparklie the Tiger? I create her too, so where is she?" I look around to find a humanoid tiger, but I saw no one else here with us.

T.H shrugs, "We don't know... When we woke up few minutes earlier before you, it was just me, Bruncher and you."

I started to feel a big headache coming. All of this was too much for my brain, "This is not what I wanted... And how am I suppose to save the world? I got no powers or anything!"

"Look... I know this is scary and all, but let's just get out of these woods and find someone to help us." Bruncher suggested.

"But who? I don't know anyone here in this world!" I cried. I was starting to get upset. At first it was cool to be in Sonic's world, but to be the one who saves the world and not actually playing as the heroes from the video game, it's too much nerve wrecking.

"You might run into Sonic and his friends." T.H pointed out.

I look at the winged zebra, "Y-You mean, I might actually meet _the_ Sonic the Hedgehog for real?"

"Maybe... I mean, he is the hero and help those in need, right?" T.H responded as he puts his hands on his hips.

/Maybe this won't be so bad... Once I meet Sonic, he'll take to Tails and probably help me get back home to my world./ I thought and I stand up. "Well then, let's find Sonic! The sooner I find him, the sooner I can get back home." I began to walk ahead.

"You do know that you might not get back home." Bruncher pointed out.

I stop walking then groan at Bruncher with annoyances, "I know that! I just figure, maybe, he could help us save the world without _me_ getting kill!"

"She does have a point there, Bruncher." T.H smirked. "After all, she is just a human girl."

Bruncher crosses his arms, sighing, "I know... But how could we find a fast running hedgehog in this neck of the woods? He could be anywhere!"

"Then we'll have to get going in order to find him... By starting my own adventures." I began to walk ahead again with Bruncher and T.H by my sides.

Bruncher correct me, "You mean _our_ own adventures." he smiled at me.

"Right... Our adventures." I smiled back.

T.H then sighs with worries, "Oh boy... Scary Adventures, we here come!" And our adventures begins...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sparklie-the-TigerMe:**_ There! That chapter is finish, so far. I'll fix out some errors I miss later on, okay? The next chapter is when Dr. Robotnik aka Dr. Eggman makes his appearances. Read or Review!


End file.
